


Long Scarf

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [14]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Hickeys, Multi, no.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwyy spends the night at Gestalt's and wakes up with some evidence of their activities.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Long Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Long Scarf

"The makeup still isn't covering up your little love bites, " Myfanwy complained, walking out of Gestalt's bathroom, dressed for work.

"Here, " Eliza said, handing her a long, red scarf. "Try this."

Myfanwy took it sceptically. 

"Won't I look odd wearing such a thick, long scarf indoors?"

Gestalt's smug smiles lingered on their faces. She scowled at them but it was too late to pretend she was mad. They'd caught her tracing her finger over the marks in front of the mirror with a soft smile when she'd emerge from the shower.

"It's winter, " they all said. "No one will notice."


End file.
